


For Tonight

by Icequeen



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen/pseuds/Icequeen
Summary: Robert and Willow have sex. That's about it.





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> There weren't enough fics for these two so I wrote this little one. Unbetaed and my first time writing in years.

He kissed her cheek. “I love you. You know that?” Robert asked Willow as she sat at the foot of his bed.

Willow closed her eyes. She wanted him. Her body was begging her to touch him; to let him touch her.

Robert walked across the room and set his suit jacket on his chair, he quickly returned to her, softly placing a kiss on her lips. She didn’t realize that she whimpered out loud, when he pulled away, but she must have done so as he quickly placed his lips back on hers.

Her body started begging again. There was an ache in her stomach, a desire between her legs, and a need in her chest. Willow couldn’t take her body’s begging. “I might get hurt,” she warned herself.

“It might be wonderful.” She told herself back. Unable to handle her body’s begging, she laid back, pulling Robert by the tie.

Robert didn’t speak as she did this, but he followed her movements. As she pulled him down with her, Robert wrapped his hands around her back. He placed a hand on the zipper of her dress, giving it a slight pull.

“Robert.” Willow managed to let out, mouth breaking apart from him, hand still on his tie.

“Do you want me to stop?” Robert asked, slightly out of breath.

Willow shook her head. “No.” She announced assuredly.

With her reassurance, Robert finished pulling down her zipper. Quickly he pushed the straps of the dress off of her shoulders and pushed the dress down to her waist.

Willow wished she’d worn a different bra. Now, by most women’s standards it was far beyond elegant. But surely the King had seen nicer lingerie than hers.

Robert didn’t seem to notice as he began placing kisses along the exposed cleavage. Willow’s hips jerked upwards, an unintentional response to his action. Her body needed more than kisses along her upper breasts.

Robert seemed to get the message. He quickly took the rest of her dress off of her body. Before moving on, he stopped to look at Willow. The woman who had it all together, never one to lack professionalism lay on his bed wearing only lingerie with lust in her eyes.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable being half naked in his bed as he remain fully clothed, Willow again grabbed ahold of his tie. She started to pull it off of his head before letting him take over and finish removing it himself. Thankfully, Robert followed this up by unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his chest. Willow sat up a bit and placed kisses along the exposed area of his chest before pushing his shirt off all together.

Next, she unbuttoned the top of his pants. Knowing where this was going, Robert pulled down the zipper himself. Then with one swift move, he took off both his pants and boxers exposing his erect penis.

Seeing Robert naked excited Willow even more, making her unable to wait. She unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor. Robert placed his thumbs into the corners of her panties and slid them down her legs.

Without the clothing barrier, Robert began stroking her clit with his fingers. This action caused Willow’s back to arch off the bed.

Enjoying her reaction, him started stroking harder and faster. This caused Willow to moan. She cursed her body for making such noises without her permission. Though she was comforted with the knowledge that nobody would hear her in this large palace.

Willow spoke through her gasps “I need you…” she gasped again, “Inside…”

Much to both their chagrin, Robert moved his hands from her body. “Are you still on the pill he asked?” Verifying that no condom would be necessary.

“Yes.” Willow confirmed. “Now fuck me!”

If he weren’t so turned on, hearing the always polite Willow shout “Fuck me!” would have made him laugh. He, however, was too eager to focus on such things.

He slid two fingers into her, making sure she was ready.

“Robert. Please.” Willow begged.

“I’ve got you sweetheart.” Robert assured her as he slowly inserted his penis into her. Slowly he pulled back out.

Willow’s hips jerked erratically in response. Robert knew she wanted him to pick up the pace.

Without warning Robert reentered her, harder and faster than ever before.

The action caused Willow moan and arch her back into a curve that looked like it would snap at any moment.

Robert kept up the new pace. Willow continued to moan, now too close to the edge to be embarrassed by the noises she was making.

Feeling Willow start to tighten around him, Robert knew she was close. Determined to make her cum before he did, Robert again started stroking her clit while continuing to thrust.

“Robert,” Willow gasped “I can’t… hold on… much… longer.”

“Cum for me beautiful girl.” Robert instructed.

With his instruction, Willow came, loudly crying out his name.

The vibrations caused by her orgasm were enough to bring Robert to an orgasm of his own.

Slowly, Robert pulled out of Willow and lay beside her. Sweaty, breathless, and tired, Robert managed to say “Well that was- “

“Nice.” Willow finished.

“Definitely.” Robert agreed.

Willow knew her relationship with was Robert far from perfect, and certainly not easy, but for tonight, she could appreciate that the two of them had awesome sex.


End file.
